In recent years, a signal rate for transferring image information has been accelerated as a quality of a flat panel display typified by a liquid crystal television set or a plasma television set is improved from VGA (Video Graphics Array) to XGA (eXtended Graphics Array). Accordingly, a small-amplitude differential transmission apparatus has been used as an apparatus for transmitting digital data at a high rate.
This is a transmission apparatus for transmitting signals with inverted phases from each other through one balanced cable or two wiring patterns formed on a printed circuit board. The transmission apparatus is characterized by low noise, high resistance against external noise, low voltage amplitude, high data transmission rate, and the like. The transmission apparatus has been increasingly introduced, in particular in the field of display to transmit data at high transmission rate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3507687; and
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1992-230147.